


Just some Thoughts

by NightmareJasmine



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/NightmareJasmine
Summary: Can't Sleep and started thinking





	Just some Thoughts

unfortunately in America you can't just exist and have any political sway. 

you need a party.

no way in hell you'll find me with Jeff Sessions Republicans.

And unfortunately everyday I find myself baffled by the people who call themselves liberal and yet stomp on the inalienable rights of people they don't agree with or who won't IMMEDIATELY conform to their Borg brain.

I KNOW there are a lot of us. 

Socially liberal and yet willing to make some concessions not related to human rights and equality to insure a successful America 

People who understand that the 1st Ammendment is meant to protect ASSHOLES more than anyone.

People who want to give a dirty speech about their legally registered weapon at their gay friend's wedding who's doing much better since their PTSD was treated by the V.A. with THC.

People who want single payer and campaign finance reform and think a vagina is the property of the person rocking that vagina.

and are willing to at least LISTEN to the points given about everything else.

So, who's in?

what do we call us?

I like the sound of "The Rational Americans Party"

copy & share as you see fit


End file.
